


Fairy Prince

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Soobin, Bottom Soobin, Fairy Soobin, Fairy Tale Elements, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Prince Soobin, Smut, Top Kang Taehyun, Top Kang Taheyun, Top Taehyun, warlock taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ~
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Fairy Prince

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY READING!

✑

Soobin had never felt so free all his life, he felt the adrenaline course throughout his veins as he rode one of the kingdom’s horses towards the deepest parts of the woods, he smiled as he took his bow and arrow, positioning them towards a small target carved on a tree.

He giggled once he hit the center, smiling and averting his attention towards other hidden targets he secretly made that night were he sneaked out of the kingdom, it felt like hours later until Soobin’s body eventually slowed down, tiredness seeping in causing him to hop out of the horse and to lay on the smooth grass on the ground.

The prince laid their with closed eyes, small pants leaving his pretty lips as he slowly drifted off to a wonderful rest, _crack_ , Soobin jolted up once he heard the sound, looking around with slightly wide eyes, looking to his side to see his horse beside the river just a few steps away from him.

Soobin gulped, feeling quite thirsty as well, the prince stood up, walking towards the said river and sitting beside the kingdom’s horse who drank the clear crystalline water as he pleased.

Soobin’s lips formed into a pout – a regular hobby he had picked up from his father – as he looked at his reflection on the river, seeing his aurora blue hair, his fairy crown resting beautifully on top of his head, his face pale and lips a beautiful pink.

Soobin ignore his reflection and clasped his hands together to scoop up a fair amount of water, bringing it up to his lips and drinking the fresh liquid, after drinking, Soobin furrowed his brows- a sudden shadow casting on him, the prince looked up, seeing the sky as bright as day, he looked beside him and flinched.

His horse was gone.

The prince was about to stand up, but froze once a clothed hand was pressed against his mouth, Soobin eyes widen in panic as he attempted to scream, his fists balling and producing fairy energy- ready to attack the intruder but suddenly felt with a wave of nausea, the last thing the prince saw was the blue sky and a black shadow hovering over his frame as well as a voice that whispered beside his ear.

“Sleep well pretty.”

Soobin’s eyes slowly open, he squinted them to adjust from the harsh light, he internally panicked once he caught the sight of a dimly lit room, the prince quickly turned his head to look at his tied body, whimpering as he looked around with glassy eyes.

Soobin breathed heavily, balling his fists and creating a magic fairy orb, only for it to flicker gone the next second it appeared, Soobin panicked, balling his fists and trying his powers once again- nothing.

“Your magic doesn’t work here princess.”

Soobin looked up, seeing a male suddenly appearing in front of his field of view, Soobin looked up, eyes pleading as he looked at the man’s invisible face, his features hidden by the shadows that swallowed them both into the darkness.

“P-Please- L-Let me go...”

Soobin pleaded, eyes brimming up in tears as he begged, a breathy laugh was his response, causing the fairy prince to grit his teeth in anger, Soobin flinched once he felt the man grab his chin, forcing his vision up.

The male leaned in closer, Soobin’s breath hitched at the sight of the male, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, tan smooth skin, a perfect pointed nose and a jawline that seems to be able to cut a person in half. Handsome.

“You’re staring princess~”

The man cooed, catching the prince shamelessly staring, Soobin only blushed and bit his lips, a sudden wave of arousal hit him like a wave causing him to shift in discomfort.

“W-Who are you? W-What are you doing?”

The handsome blonde tilted his head, smiling cutely and blaring his white porcelain teeth.

“First I’m Taehyun, second- I’m not doing anything.”

Taehyun crossed his arms, standing up straightly to look down at the prince, Soobin gulped and suddenly finding himself staring at his kidnapper’s bulge, he felt the handsome blonde grab a fistful of his hair, tugging his head closer to his clothed length, Soobin groaned, dick twitching.

“This was gonna be much easier than I thought. Never knew the prince of Crystallia would be such a cockslut.”

In the midst all the talking, Taehyun stripped down his pants, causing a rosy blush to spread throughout Soobin’s cheeks, Soobin gulped once Taehyun took out his half hard cock- it wasn’t even fully erect, yet it already looked so thick, so long, veins prominent, tip a bright red.

“Suck”

Soobin looked up, expression hesitant, yet deep down inside he knew he wanted it. It’s not everyday you encounter a dick this big. Heck- this was even bigger than the knights Soobin had fucked with.

With a deep breath the prince leaned in, taking the red tip inside his wet cavern, a satisfied moan came out of Taehyun as he felt Soobin lap and lick on his tip, circling his tongue around the sensitive head and licking the slit, tasting Taehyun’s pre-cum that exploded throughout his taste buds.

“Stop teasing pretty.”

Taehyun pushed his cock deeper into Soobin mouth, causing the prince to moan and choke around the now fully hard shaft, Soobin pulled off with a pop, only to quickly get back to sucking, looking up at his kidnapper’s face with a slutty expression.

If anyone had done this, they would've looked obnoxious, but this was Choi Soobin, the fairy prince of Crystallia, the next in line for the throne, the prettiest fairy being in the kingdom, or the world even. Whatever he does he will always look graceful, even when there’s a huge cock deep down his throat.

Taehyun smiled, moving his coat out of the way as he began to thrust in and out of Soobin’s mouth, head thrown back as raspy moans and groans came out of his lips.

It was lived short, Taehyun didn’t want to fuck Soobin’s mouth, he wanted the other hole, so with that thought he pulled his cock out of the prince’s mouth, breathing heavily at the sight of the now wrecked prince’s face.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

Taehyun once again grabbed the prince’s chin, leaning down to press a hot kiss against the fairy prince’s lips, Taehyun smirked as he raised his hands, snapping his fingers, Soobin awed as he suddenly found himself magically being stripped out of his silk pants, leaving him in his dress shirt and dark blue coat.

Soobin’s legs were pale, white like a canvas ready to be painted, but Taehyun’s wasn’t going to waist much time, wanting to fuck Soobin’s tight heat immediately, Soobin’s cock was bigger than what Taehyun had expected, they had the same length, but Taehyun was relatively thicker.

He didn’t pay no mind to Soobin’s glistening cock, it was useless anyway.

Taehyun quickly spread Soobin’s legs, raising a brow at Soobin’s slick covered and gaping hole, Soobin blushed, looking away.

“I-It’s my fairy slick! Now fuck me~”

The prince begged, dick twitching in arousal and neediness as he looked at Taehyun hungrily, Taehyun only laughed, positioning his cock tip outside the rim of Soobin’s ass, the prince shivering in anticipation, moaning once Taehyun started to push in, the male hissing once the prince’s tight heat completely swallowed his cock whole.

“Damn-”

“J-Just move-”

Taehyun smirked and grabbed Soobin broad shoulders, biting his lips as he started to thrust in and out of Soobin’s slutty hole, Soobin released breathy moans, feeling the warlock’s cock massaging his walls with every thrust, the tip hitting all the right spots causing him to flinch and arch his back every now and then.

Taehyun felt amazing too, Soobin’s slutty hole hugging and sucking his cock perfectly, it’s like Soobin’s whole was made for his cock and his cock only, the tight walls along with the clear glistening fairy slick causing him to drive all over the edge and just use the poor male that’s withering before him.

“N-Ng~ T-Taehyunie-”

Taehyun looked at the prince, leaning in and connecting their lips together into a hot kiss as he continued on thrusting, the sounds of skin clapping echoed throughout the dimly lit room as they mold their lips together, Taehyun lifted one of Soobin’s legs, fucking into him harder, each thrust fast and rough.

“A-Ah~ Y-Yes p-please u-use me my lord~”

Taehyun bit his lip at the title, smirking and grabbing Soobin’s neck, continuing to fuck the male until he eventually felt the prince clench around him, momentarily stopping his thrusts.

“C-Coming!”

Taehyun grabbed Soobin cock, pumping the shaft a few times until white ropes of thick liquid came out of the small slit, staining the prince’s shirt and his pretty pink swollen cock. Taehyun started thrusting again, desperate to ride out his high.

“A-Ah- Fuck Princess~”

Taehyun moaned hotly against Soobin ear before he eventually painted Soobin’s walls with his own seed, coating Soobin’s walls with his seed. Taehyun pulled out, his cock coated with his own semen mixed with Soobin’s fairy slick.

Taehyun looked at Soobin who panted, tiredness seeping into him once again from the extreme session he had with the warlock, Taehyun smiled and stood up properly, leaning in to plant a peck on Soobin’s sweaty forehead.

“Rest for now princess.”

That’s all what Soobin heard before darkness consumed his vision, sending him into a deep state of sleep.

✑

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, thanks for stopping by. Have a good day/night!


End file.
